


Dance, Dance

by cavedinwriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Casefic(sorta), Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, I pulled the case outta my ass and it Shows, I’m incapable of writing a reed900 fic without Tina there it seems, M/M, Parties, Smut, Tina saves the day(sorta), fancy boys, i tag most of my fics with that i think but this time its the most relevant, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter
Summary: Nines and Gavin go undercover(questionable) at a party to try to catch a serial killer. Shenanigans ensue.





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Me, eyeing the title and rememing how they don’t actually dance at all: *sweats  
> This isn’t very good, but that’s to be expected, I didn’t beta it(I meant to send it to my friend then I forgot)  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment if you did, they make my day.
> 
> edit: FUCK YALL IM SORRY idk why this was listed as 1/? chapters that was a Mistake, it's only one chapter  
> Italics is Nines, bold is Tina.

**She says she’s no good with words but I’m worse**

***************

 

Gavin spun mindlessly in his office chair. It was a cold October night, and he’d long since passed the point of any productivity. The only reason he hadn’t gone home yet was that he was hoping that maybe something would come to him if he just stared at the fucking ceiling for long enough. So far: no dice.

He was one of the handful of people still in the precinct at 11 pm. It really was only him and Nines at this hour, usually. Around 11:30, Nines would often push him to go home and get some rest. 

Nines wasn’t at his desk, some time ago he’d gone off somewhere and Gavin had been too spaced out to ask where.

Gavin’s head lolled to the side and he stared out the windows. His eyes were tired, hazy, blurring the lights of the city that were slowly ticking off outside. He groaned and leaned forward, rolling his shoulders a little before turning his computer back on. 

He reread the file of the case he and Nines were working on. He’d read it half a million times already, but maybe this time he would catch something. They had a prime suspect, at least, but they had no idea how to catch her.

_ Victims: Simon Hedley(28), Kerry Washington(31), Jasper Sherwood(36), Dekel Benjamin(34), several more unidentified bodies. _

Each killed over the last several months, all from middle to high class areas of the city. They were all found missing at least one organ, removed with careful precision. Each dumped afterwards in abandoned lots. The strangest thing was, there were never any signs of struggle before they were killed. They likely were under the impression that they were friends with their killer.

Nines had been invaluable for this case, picking up tiny details, piecing together things that Gavin never would’ve thought were related. With his help, they’d found their prime suspect: Pandora Byron. 

An upper-class woman, an academic, with a surprising amount of money. She seemed pretty secluded, but somehow still had connections with many people across the city.

They had found a few low-level criminals who seemed to have ties to someone who fit her description, and they seemed… afraid of her. It was strange. Unfortunately, they still didn’t have enough information to bring her in.

“Gavin.” Nines’s voice broke through the silent room, and Gavin’s head jerked up.

“Shit, Nines, you scared me.” He huffed. 

“My apologies. I found some information that I thought you would find interesting.”

“Oh yeah?” Gavin spun lazily to face him.

“It seems that Ms. Byron is having a party this weekend. It could be the perfect opportunity to gather some information.” His eyes sparkled.

“Nice,” Gavin grinned, “How did you figure that out, anyway?”

“One of the fine gentlemen we brought in recently had some important dates on his calendar.”

“Nines, you’re super not allowed to hack into their stuff.” Gavin said.

“Are you really going to complain?” Nines fixed him with a stare.

“I’m not complaining, just don’t tell anybody how you found out.” Gavin waved him off.

“I wasn’t planning on it. Now that we know about this, I’d say it’s high time that you went home.”

“Fine,” Gavin stood up and stretched, “I guess I should get some rest so we can plan for the party, huh?” Nines let out a low chuckle, and Gavin was too tired to pay attention to how much he liked the sound.

“I will see you tomorrow, Detective.” He said.

“Yeah, yeah. Get your ass home too, okay?” Gavin reminded him, and Nines just rolled his eyes. He technically had a room at Hank’s house with Connor, but he often stayed at the station overnight. 

Once he’d asked why, and Nines had responded that the commute often seemed pointless. He would go home if Connor had something planned for dinner, though, and things like that. It wasn’t as if he disliked being with them. Gavin supposed he could understand not wanting to waste time on a commute if he didn’t have to. Unfortunately, being a pitiful human, he needed to sleep.

He zipped up his jacket and headed outside, waving to Nines as he went. He was ...glad for how their relationship had progressed. It had taken several months, but they were friends now. He was on better terms with Connor, too. He and Hank had even gone back to their previous friendly ribbing. Gavin still felt guilty for the way he’d treated Hank(and Connor, really) in the past.

He was trying to be better, he really was. He had Tina to help him make friends, though, and Nines to kick his ass when he stepped out of line. So yeah, things were a little better. Until Gavin had gone and gotten a fucking crush on the Android.

He was doing his best to ignore it, and it was working pretty well. Unless Nines decided to forgo doing his hair, leaving it perfectly messy, framing his face. Or if he decided to laugh at one of Gavin’s stupid jokes, or look him in the eyes for too long, or-

Gavin needed to stop. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. Nothing was going to come of it, and he knew that. So, he would continue ignoring it. He could do that, right?

 

*******

 

“You ready to party?” Tina bumped Gavin’s hip with her own, and he groaned.

“Ugh, just shut up already.” He said.

“You’re just annoyed ‘cause your gay ass has to spend a whole evening with Nines looking fine~” she teased in a sing-song voice. Gavin’s face flushed.

“I said shut up!” He glared at her. She raised her hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright.” She sauntered off to her desk.

Gavin gave a final huff and made his way to his own desk. Nines was already sitting there, engrossed in something on his monitor.

“Hey, you.” He said, sitting down. Nines looked up, and the corners of his mouth turned up a little. Fuck.

“Good morning, Detective. I’ve been working on planning our strategy for the party.” He said.

“Whatcha got?” Gavin leaned in on his elbows.

“Well, we’ll obviously need to look the part, so I’ve ordered myself a suit.” Oh shit. “I’m sure you’ve got formalwear somewhere.” He continued.

“Uh, yeah, somewhere.” Gavin said nervously. He did, somewhere, but it had been a while since he’d gone anywhere warranting him looking above-average.

“I’ve also decided that our best strategy for apprehending her is for one of us to become close to her, in a manner of speaking.” He said, still typing, not looking up.

“Wait, do you want me to seduce her?” Gavin cried incredulously.

“No,” Nines paused, looking up at him, “I’m going to. Naturally, I figured you would be uncomfortable doing it.”

“...Thanks, I think?” Gavin snorted. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Nines fake-seducing some serial killer. Actually, no, he was absolutely sure about how he felt about it. He didn’t like it one fucking bit.

He knew he had no right to be jealous(oh god, was that what he was? Jealous?), but his stomach still turned when he imagined it. God. This was gonna suck.

“Of course, you will still need to be there. I imagine I will require assistance, and you are my partner.”

“Good to know you still need me.” Gavin said gruffly.

“Of course I do.” Nines said, so casually that it gave Gavin butterflies. Now was  _ not the fucking time _ , feelings.

 

They used the rest of the day to plan: when they would arrive, when they would try to meet her, who they would keep an eye out for, what to do if things went awry.

They decided they would have earpieces, so that Gavin could make sure Nines didn’t get dragged away and murdered. Gavin was crossing his fingers(well, not really) that they would even be able to get Nines and Pandora alone, because none of the victims so far had been Androids. They had no idea if she would see him as a potential victim.

Gavin was also going over what he would wear in his head. He didn’t have a clue when the last time he wore a suit was, let alone if he even owned one. Vaguely, he remembered he had a pair of classy black suspenders that matched a pair of slacks he owned. Paired with a nice white button-up, that should be acceptable, right? He sure hoped so. He didn’t want to show up looking like the most dressed-down person there in front of Nines.

Fuck, Nines was gonna look so good. He always looked good, but Gavin had never seen him in anything really formal, and he desperately needed to stop thinking about it. It was gonna do bad, bad things to him.

He stood up and went to the break room. He needed another coffee. Something to take his mind off of how good Nines was going to look in a suit, with pants that hugged his ass and a nice tie and- fuck. God, he was far too gay for this.

Gavin sipped his coffee angrily. As much as he wanted to be done with this investigation, he really didn’t want to spend his Saturday evening watching Nines chat up some serial killer lady. Fuck, did the guy even know how to flirt? He could probably look it up, download some program on it or whatever.

He took his coffee back to his desk and decided to work on filing stuff for the rest of the day so he didn’t have to think about the investigation. Nines wasn’t at his desk. When he looked around, he saw that he was in Fowler’s office. He was probably explaining their plan to him. A few minutes later, they came out together.

“Reed, your partner was telling me about the plan you have to catch Pandora.” Fowler said.

“He’s on board. He’ll get us the equipment we need.” Nines said.

“Nice,” Gavin said, “What equipment do we need, other than the ear pieces?”

“Just those, really,” Nines admitted, and when Fowler walked away, “Do you feel ready for this?”

“Hell yeah.” Gavin lied.

“Wonderful. I’ll see you on Saturday evening, then.”

“You’re making it sound like a date,” Gavin scoffed, “You gonna pick me up at seven?”

“Yes, I was thinking sometime around then.”

“Wait, really?” Despite being flustered, Gavin couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Is something funny?” Nines tilted his head.

“Nah,” Gavin waved him away, “I’ll see you on Saturday. Shit, that’s tomorrow, huh?”

 

It was 6:17 on Saturday, and Gavin was frantically trying to find the suspenders that he knew he had somewhere. He really should have done this earlier, but doing things last minute was the Gavin Reed Way.

He dug through his closet for the fourth time, pulling things out one by one and then putting them back. After twenty or so minutes of searching, he found them in the back of his sock drawer. How the fuck did they get there? Suspenders were not socks.

He pulled them out with a huff and set them on the bed next to the rest of his clothes. He had already taken a shower and shaved. He put on his black slacks, tucked the white button down in, and then struggled for another few minutes to put the suspenders on. He tied his tie and then went to the bathroom to deal with his hair.

Gavin was sure he was notorious for his low-maintenance hairstyle, and when times like this came, he was never sure what to do. He put some product on his hands and tried to slick it back into neat waves. It worked… decently enough. He hoped his outfit would make up for it.

He spent the last minutes waiting in his living room, petting his cats but careful not to get their fur on his clothes. When his phone buzzed with a text from Nines simply reading “Here.”, he stood up.

“Alright, be good,” He said down to his cats, “Even though I’m not sure you’re capable of that. Just… don’t break anything.” With that, he walked out the door.

He made his way down the stairs, out to the curb where Nines was driving a sleek black car that Gavin was sure he didn’t own. As he climbed into the passenger seat, he asked,

“Where the hell did you get this thing?” Nines just winked in response, and oh, fuck. 

“You look nice.” He said, eyeing him. Gavin flushed.

“Uh, thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.” He responded, barely trusting himself to glance over what he was wearing.

 

********

 

They arrived at the party fashionably late, but not by much. They didn’t want to draw attention by being the first ones there, but they needed to make sure they got to Pandora before she got to anyone else.

As they stepped out of the car, Gavin got his first good look at what he was wearing. It a was a deep blue suit, and when the light hit it just right, it glimmered. His tie was black and also glimmered, and his hair was neatly combed back. 

Fuck, he looked absolutely gorgeous. Gavin suddenly felt… a lot less fancy compared to him. He had to try really, really hard to tear his eyes away. 

“We should go inside. Will you be alright socializing on your own once I’m… busy?” Nines said, taking his arm gently. Shit, Gavin liked that a lot.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be fine. Just don’t be too nasty, alright? I don’t wanna hear that shit.” Gavin snorted.

“I don’t plan on ‘being too nasty’.” Nines echoed, using a scarily accurate approximation of Gavin’s voice.

“God, that freaks me out!” Gavin complained as they walked up the driveway. The party was hosted at Pandora’s own house. What a house it was!

It was a towering white mansion with a large lawn. There were lights strung up in the yard, and there were already throngs of people making their way inside.

There were two doormen, each holding a list. Gavin panicked. He’d completely overlooked the fact that there would be a list. Nines apparently hadn’t, though, because his LED spun yellow for a second when they were a few feet away from the door.

“Nines Anderson and a plus one.” He said coolly. One of the doormen checked his list, then nodded.

“Why did you make me the plus one?” Gavin complained in a low voice as they stepped inside. His complaint was soon forgotten, however, because holy shit!

The room they entered into looked more like a ballroom than anything else. Beautiful wooden floors, high ceilings, elegant staircases leading up to a second floor that was overlooking the first.

Gavin saw Nines scanning the room quickly. He heard Nines’s voice, but only through his earpiece.

_ She’s up there. _ Nines gave the tiniest head tilt up to the second floor, where Pandora stood overlooking the party with a neutral look on her face. Gavin nodded subtly.

“Jesus. Let’s go get some food, I’m nervous.” Gavin said. Nines chuckled softly and they made their way to the buffet table. Gavin saw Nines keeping an eye on Pandora as they went. She was making her way down the stairs, now. Nines grabbed a glass of champagne and leaned casually against the table. Gavin was offended by how fucking good he looked(His pants really did hug his ass, hot damn).

They made small talk for a few minutes, Gavin seeing Nines’s eyes barely flick back over to Pandora every once and awhile. Eventually, Nines patted Gavin’s shoulder and before he could protest, began to make his way over to Pandora.

Shit, he was not ready to be left on his own so soon. He ate nervously, glancing out of the corner of his eye every few seconds at Nines, who was fading into the crowd. He saw as he reached Pandora and they chatted for several minutes.

He could hear Nines introduce himself through the earpiece, but Pandora sounded… bored. Like she wasn’t really even paying attention to what Nines was saying. She did a lot of absent nodding while she observed the crowd.

After a little while, he felt eyes on him. He turned and looked, and Pandora was looking directly at him. He furrowed his brow. She was all the way across the room, so he couldn’t be quite sure that she was looking at him.

_ Gavin, incoming _ .

“Shit, are you sure she’s headed for me?” Gavin said quietly, turning back to the table after seeing her begin to brave the crowd.

_ Unfortunately, yes. She seemed to not be interested in me. I believe you will have to complete our mission. _

“Oh, fuck.” Gavin cursed, ignoring the strange looks he got.

_ You can do it, Gavin. _

“Easy for you to say! You’re straight, you can flirt with girls! I don’t know shit about ‘em.” Gavin said nervously.

_ You can’t flirt with girls?  _ Nines sounded amused.

“Don’t laugh at me, asshole.”

_ I’m not. Here, I believe I can assist you, give me a moment. _

“What do you mean? Fuck, Nines, don’t leave me alone!” Gavin was panicking. He took a deep breath and tried his best to steady himself.

“Hello there.” A voice behind him purred. He whipped around, and there she was. Pandora Byron.

She was taller than him, probably as tall as Nines in the heels she wore. Her skin was tan, and she had long, wavy brown hair. She had a strong jaw and pale blue eyes that felt like they were boring into him. If he’d been straight, he was sure he would’ve found her pretty.

“Uh. Hi.” He said, eyes wide.

“What’s your name?” She stepped closer to him.

“I-I’m Gavin.”

“A pleasure, Gavin,” she smiled slyly, “I’m Pandora.”

“I know.” He said.

“Do you?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I’m… a fan of your work.” He said, hoping it was the right thing to say. He felt sick when she grinned.

_ You’re doing great, Gavin, just hang in there. I’m going to get Tina on the line to help you flirt with her.  _ He was relieved to hear Nines’s voice again, and slightly concerned. Tina? Helping him flirt? Not how he’d expected the evening to go.

“Really? I’m flattered!” She leaned closer, “Especially coming from a handsome man like you.”

“O-oh.” Gavin stumbled. Fuck, he didn’t know what to do.

**Oh my god, Gav, you’ve gotten yourself into a mess. Shit, this is weird. Okay, uh, is she wearing something nice? Complement what she’s wearing.** Tina’s voice came through his earpiece.

“I like your dress.” Gavin said dumbly, and technically it wasn’t a lie. It was a nice dress, greenish blue with no shoulders, a slit in the side, and gold detailing.

“Oh, thank you,” she smiled again. There was something in her eyes that Gavin didn’t like at all, “It’s nothing, really. Just something I happened to have in my closet.”

**Ugh, what a snob. Wait, don’t say that to her.**

_ Gavin, see if you can get her alone. _

“What?” He said, and then added quickly, “-can you tell me about, uh, y’know, what you do?”

“I can tell you all about it, if you like,” she murmured, stepping closer, “But we’d have to go somewhere private.”

**RIP Gavin Reed. Try to be flirty and shit, Gav.**

_ Perfect. _

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He tried for a sly smile. She took his arm(holy shit her grip was strong), and began to drag him through the crowd.

She weaved expertly through the throngs of people. They passed nearby Nines, and Gavin gave him the dirtiest look he could muster. Nines simply smiled pleasantly and gave him a subtle wink. Gavin honestly found it weird that even as he was getting dragged around by a serial killer, he still got butterflies from his fucking partner winking at him.

They made their way up the stairs, Gavin being dragged more than he was walking. When they got to the top, she stopped for a moment. She looked out over the party once again. Then, she turned swiftly down a hallway. Her hand moved from Gavin’s arm to his waist.

She brought him into a room that was just as grand as the rest of the house. It was large, with a big four-poster bed and a table and a dresser. She pulled him inside.

“Now. What did you want to know?” She was almost leaning against him now. He wanted to push her away, but he didn’t. He stood there for a second, trying not to show how fucking nervous he was.

“I just think it’s… incredible, how you don’t get caught, y’know?” He tried. He was trying to put himself in the mindset of someone who wouldn’t find her ‘work’ gruesome, but it was difficult.

“Oh, that’s a breeze!” She laughed, “The cops really can be quite stupid sometimes, don’t you think?”

“Ha, yeah.” He forced a laugh, internally bristling.

“It’s easy to time things just right, Gavin. Everything in the city has a rhythm. When there are people in certain places, when there aren’t. All I have to do is keep my wits about me and follow that rhythm.” Her voice was low, serious. She had both arms around his waist now, pressing his back against the door.

_ Wonderful work, Gavin. _ God, Nines’s voice had no business making him feel that good right then.  _ See if you can get more out of her, maybe about potential victims. _

“And uh, if you don’t mind my asking…” he looked for the best way to phrase it, “How do you choose…?”

“How do I choose my victims?” She said softly, leaning in.

“Yeah.” He tried not to swallow too visibly. She laughed.

“Good question,” and suddenly she was kissing him. Shit, he had not been prepared for that. He did his best to keep up, ignoring how much he wanted to gag, until he felt hands pinning his wrists. She kept kissing him, but suddenly he heard a metallic click, “I choose men just like you, Gavin.” She stepped away from him, a hand still on his wrists that were now handcuffed.  _ Shit. _

**Oh fuck-**

_ Gavin, what is happening? Do you require assistance? _

“Shit.” Was all he could say, staring at her. Her eyes were cold, now.

“I’m simply getting revenge.” She replied coolly.

“Revenge? You don’t even know me!” He protested, struggling against the handcuffs. God, how was her grip this strong?

“No, I don’t,” she conceded, dragging him by the chain of the handcuffs over to a chair and hooking his cuffs around it, forcing him to the floor, “But I know men  _ like  _ you, Gavin. You hate my kind. Or, hated, maybe, but it’s all the same. So I get my revenge.” She was rummaging around in her desk drawers.

“Your kind?” He asked, hoping to stall for time. He could hear Tina freaking out and Nines trying to calm her down in his earpiece.

Wordlessly, Pandora held up a hand, not even looking up from the desk drawers. Her skin melted away to reveal shiny white plastic. Holy fuck.

“You’re an Android?” He gasped. He heard the commotion in his ear stop.

_ Gavin, do you need me to get you? Where are you?  _ Nines said after a minute of shocked silence, sounding panicked. How was he supposed to reply to that?

Before he could, Pandora stalked back over to him and reached over to his ear.

“I’m sick of listening to your chatter.” she growled, ripping the earpiece away. Gavin’s face paled. He was absolutely fucked.

She tossed the earpiece to the side, and then Gavin caught sight of what she’d been rummaging for, and… oh, fuck. She had a fucking scalpel in her hand.

  
  


Nines dropped the glass of champagne he’d been holding. It’s not as if he could’ve drunk it anyway, but somewhere in the back of his mind he felt guilty for the waste. He was more focused on finding his partner now, though. He ignored the looks he got for the dropped champagne glass and began to retrace the steps that Pandora had taken.

She’d taken him up the stairs and down a hallway, but he couldn’t see where they went after that. He tried to push through the crowd, but he was having trouble. Pandora had been important, everyone knew who she was and thus moved out of her way. No one knew him or cared, and so he had to politely but very quickly elbow his way through. 

He was doing his best, but it was taking longer than he wanted. He didn’t know what she could’ve done to Gavin by now. He finally made it to the stairs which were clearer than the rest of the room, and he bolted up them. He turned down the hallway and stared in dismay. There were a lot of doors.

He couldn’t scan for her fingerprints, either, because she had none. How had they not known she was an Android? 

He hadn’t done a scan on her. She’d been too far away when they first entered the room, and he hadn’t thought to when he went to talk to her.

He silently cursed himself for not thinking about that possibility. He turned his hearing up, filtering out the background noise and searching for something that would indicate which room Gavin was in. 

He heard a thump coming from the third door on the left, and immediately ran to it and swung it wide open. 

He instantly regretted his decision. There were two partygoers inside, engaged in some sort of sexual act that Nines couldn’t even place. He backed up and shut the door as quickly as he’d opened it, and unpleasant feeling filling his processors. He quickly erased the split-second he saw them from his memory.

One again, he turned his attention to the noises from other rooms. Most of them were silent, except for a strange sound like rattling metal. Handcuffs. Gavin.

He bolted towards the door, turning his hearing sensitivity down just before hearing a scream from inside.

“Nononono, no!” He heard Gavin scream. He kicked down the door, not bothering to see if it was unlocked or not. 

In front of him, he saw Gavin, handcuffed with the chain wrapped around a chair. Pandora was straddling his legs, holding him still with one arm and holding a scalpel in the other. She’d given him a few shallow nicks already, but it looked like he’d interrupted her right before she was about to do some real damage.

“Don’t fucking touch him.” Nines snarled, the ferocity in his voice startling even him. Pandora simply looked up.

“Aw, interrupting us before we can have fun? That’s not very polite.” She stood, adjusting her grip on the scalpel. Before he could blink, she stood and lunged towards him.

He ducked out of the way, sending her careening into the door frame. Had he been a human, he was sure she would have hit him. He was a highly advanced model built for combat, though, and she was not.

He wasted no time in sending a kick her way, knocking her to the floor. She grabbed his leg as she went down, though, bring him down and clawing him with sharp nails

Nines gasped in pain and rolled away, righting himself again and grabbing another pair of handcuffs off the desk. Why did she need so many pairs?

She lunged towards him again, and this time he let her. Her weight knocked Nines back into the desk, but as soon as his back hit it he flipped and used the momentum to pin her to the desk. He could feel her struggling against him, but coolly he handcuffed her and kept her pinned on the desk.

Meanwhile, Gavin had managed to untangle the chain of his handcuffs from the chair and stand up again. His shirt was hanging open, tie long gone, blood dripping down his torso, hands bound.

He stared in slight disbelief at Nines, gaze flicking between him and Pandora who was cursing on the table.

“I’ve alerted the cops.” Nines said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

“Nines, we are the cops.” Gavin stared.

“I’ve alerted the  _ other  _ cops. They should be arriving now,” he looked down at Pandora, “Unfortunately, I believe that means the party is over for you.”

“You piece of shit!” She growled. Nines looked utterly, witheringly disinterested. Gavin had never found anything as hot in his life.

 

A few minutes later, Tina and a few others made their way to the room. She grinned when she saw Gavin.

“You look like shit, Reed!”

“I just almost got murdered, Chen, and you wanna tell me I look bad?” He whined.

“It’s my job.” She patted his shoulder, and he rolled his eyes.

“Actually, your job is to bring this woman back to the DPD.” Nines said, gesturing towards Pandora. Gavin laughed, and it was Tina’s turn to roll her eyes.

“On it.” Nines handed her over, and they made their way slowly out of the building. It was mostly cleared out now, people leaving once they saw the police(and once said police told them to get out). Nines and Gavin ambled back to the car after they saw that Pandora was safely inside the police vehicle.

“Nice party.” Nines said, standing outside the car. Gavin laughed heartily.

“Oh, yeah. I loved the part where I almost got stabbed.”

“My favorite part was when you had to tell her that you’re a ‘fan of her work’.” Nines gave a teasing smirk. Gavin shuddered.

“Ugh. I hated that so, so much,” he grumbled, “Remind me to never kiss a girl again.”

“I didn’t think you needed reminding about that.”

“I didn’t, until tonight!” Gavin cried. Nines chuckled softly.

“Alright, I’ll be sure to remind you, should it come up again.” He thought for a moment, “Though, I’m curious. Does this rule apply to Androids?” He said, tilting his head towards Gavin. Gavin’s face flushed.

“Wh- Does- what?”

“Should I remind you not to kiss Androids, as well?” Nines said innocently.

“No?” Gavin said weakly. He had a feeling he was digging himself into a hole.

“Good. Because then, it would be incredibly unfortunate if I did this.” Nines pulled him in by the collar and kissed him, and holy fuck. Gavin was pretty sure he saw stars right then and there. He let himself be kissed for a moment, then pulled back, dazed.

“Wait, I thought you were straight?” He questioned.

“I never said that. You did.” Nines reminded him.

“Shit, you’re right.” Gavin said. Then, Nines was kissing him again, and he didn’t think anything had ever felt so good.

He let the Android back him up against the car, ignoring the sting from the cuts on his stomach. He tilted his chin up, letting Nines slide his tongue into his mouth. It was warm and wet and fucking perfect. He barely cared about the needy groan he gave when Nines turned his attention to Gavin’s jaw and neck, sucking and biting.

Gavin whined and pulled him closer. He felt Nines hum appreciation into his neck and it did bad, bad things to him. His hips twitched against Nines’s, and suddenly Nines was grabbing his ass, pulling their hips flush together and making Gavin whine again.

It felt so fucking good, all he wanted was for Nines to keep touching him. He tangled his hands in the Android’s hair and locked their mouths together once again, trying to get as close as he could. He felt fucking dizzy from the contact.

He let out an embarrassing moan as Nines pulled away. He was about to beg Nines to kiss him again when he heard the sound of the car unlocking, and saw Nines getting inside. He had a determined look on his face.

“Get in the car.” He commanded, and Gavin got in the car. He said nothing, but stepped on the gas as soon as Gavin had buckled himself in. Gavin stared in confusion, but didn’t say anything. He soon recognized the route they were going.

“Are we… going back to my apartment?” He asked.

“Yes. I figured that would be best, unless you want me to fuck you in the back seat of this car.” Nines said casually. Gavin’s eyes widened, and he felt his whole body flush hotter.

“Nah, apartment’s good.” He managed. Holy shit.

When they arrive, Nines all but dragged Gavin out of the car. Gavin had been manhandled a lot that evening, but he didn’t mind one bit when it was Nines. He let himself be dragged, pointing out which set of stairs to go up and which hall to turn down. They arrived at his apartment door, and Gavin fumbled in his pocket for his keys.

He opened the door and let them both inside, not prepared for how Nines immediately pressed him against the door and started kissing him. He was good with that. He kissed back, trying to match Nines’s pace but it was almost impossible. The Android pulled back, eyes glittering.

“Do you know how fucking long I’ve wanted to do that for?” He growled. Gavin could only stare, “And all through the party, seeing you with those suspenders.”

“Wh-“ Gavin was cut off by another kiss. Nines kissed him in between each time he spoke.

“I didn’t want her to touch you. I hated it when I went in and she had your fucking shirt open-“ another kiss, “-I wanted to kiss you right there, bend you over that desk with your handcuffs still on.” It was Gavin’s turn to cut him off.

He grabbed a fistful of Nines’s shirt and crushed their mouths together.

“And here I was thinking I was the only jealous one.” He mumbled. He could feel Nines smile against him.

He got to work pulling Nines’s jacket off as they kissed, and then unbuttoning his own shirt once again. There was still a little blood staining it, but the scratches on his stomach really weren’t that deep. He’d almost forgotten about them.

Nines bit at Gavin’s bottom lip and then sucked at it to soothe it, and Gavin moaned. He let the Android lift him up by his thighs, pressing him more securely against the wall and letting him rest between Gavin’s legs. Gavin tried to grind his hips down against Nines, resulting in a slight gasp from the Android.

Nines slid his hands up Gavin’s shirt, carefully avoiding the gashes on his stomach as he ran them up and down his sides.

“Nines, please.” He whined, grabbing the Android by his hips and pressing him close.

“Be patient.” Nines growled, biting at Gavin’s neck, making him writhe.

“I was patient all evening with you in that fucking suit.” He complained. Nines gave him one more hickey on his neck and then adjusted his grip, picking him up and beginning to walk towards his bedroom.

“Whoah!” Gavin said with a laugh, “God, I forget how strong you are sometimes.”

“I noticed how much you enjoy me handling you.” Nines murmured into his ear.

“Shut up.” Gavin said, flushing.

“Make me.” Nines raised an eyebrow as he opened the door, and Gavin smirked. He tangled his hands in Nines’s hair and pulled him in, keeping a tight grip even as he was lowered down onto the bed.

Gavin cast his shirt aside, letting Nines trail kisses down his stomach. He sighed as Nines finally,  _ finally  _ touched him, sliding a hand into his pants. There was a heat pooling in his stomach with every brush of Nines’s skin against his own. He reached shaking hands out, trying to get rid of Nines’s clothes as the Android stroked him.

He eventually managed to get his clothes off, gasping since Nines hadn’t slowed his pace at all. He was murmuring things into Gavin’s ear the whole time, too, and fuck if that didn’t turn him on. He shifted his hand, one finger pressing against Gavin and then sliding inside. The detective inhaled sharply, then sighed and pressed himself down onto Nines’s finger. Slowly, he added another, then another.

Nines pulled back a little and cradled Gavin’s face with his free hand, then slid two fingers into the detectives mouth. Gavin sucked on them enthusiastically, swirling his tongue around them. Nines knew Gavin would like it, but he was a little surprised at how much he was enjoying it, too.

Gavin moaned around his fingers, and the vibration sent a shiver down Nines’s spine. They continued like that for a little while longer, and then Nines removed his fingers and began to slick himself up. Gavin kept his arms around Nines’s neck, holding him close. Nines could feel the detective’s breath, hot and shallow against his neck.

He grabbed Gavin by his thighs again, hoisting him up a little to get a good angle, then slowly, gently pushed in. Gavin’s hands immediately flew to his hair, gripping tightly as he left out a soft whine. Nines set a slow, steady pace, drawing his hips back and then snapping them back in again. He relished in the way Gavin squirmed under him.

The heat in Gavin’s stomach was almost unbearable, now. Every touch felt so good, Nines fingers gripping his thighs, and the steady rocking of their bodies together. He’d wanted this for so fucking long, and now here he was. It felt so good that he could hardly think, let alone speak beyond the muttering gasps he occasionally let out.

It was almost too much, all the sensations. It was building slowly, perfectly, and Gavin wanted to scream but he was too wrecked to let out a sound. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, and he gripped Nines even tighter. Nines felt so, so good inside of him, and he didn’t want it to ever stop.

Nines was letting out little static-filled moans, and Gavin didn’t think he’d ever seen something so hot. He’d never seen the Android look this vulnerable before, and it was doing horrible things to him. Desperately, he tried to bite back a moan but he couldn’t. He was so, so close. He knew Nines could tell, too.

Nines tightened his grip on Gavin’s thighs even further, pushing even further in, and that’s what got Gavin. He let out another strangled moan, gasping out Nines’s name for all he was worth as he came. Nines followed soon after, hearing the detective crying out for him making him come undone.

Finally, Gavin let go of Nines and flopped back, panting heavily.

“Fuck, Nines.” he groaned when he could speak again.

“Did you enjoy it?” Nines asked, pulling away and then lining himself up next to Gavin in the bed. He knew Gavin had loved every second of it, he didn’t need to ask, but he figured it was polite. He was rewarded with an exhausted grin.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” He rolled to face Nines, still grinning as he ran a hand over the Android’s cheek. Nines smiled softly as well.

“I think I’d better clean us up.” He said, sitting up. Gavin’s face flushed as he nodded. He watched Nines get up and head to the bathroom, then moments later come back with a damp towel.

It was considerately warm as he used it to wipe himself and Gavin clean. He then climbed in bed next to Gavin once again, who slid an arm around him.

“You did good work today, detective.”

“Ha!” Gavin snorted, “I nearly had a heart attack when she looked at me.”

“But you caught her.”

“Nah, baby, you did.” Gavin nuzzled into Nines’s neck, who felt his Thirium pump speed up at the pet name.

“I suppose that’s true,” Nines conceded, “I bet I would have caught her faster if you hadn’t been looking so distracting.”

“With all the blood dripping out of me?” He chuckled.

“No,” Nines flicked him lightly, “You know what I’m talking about.”

“So what you’re saying is that I should walk around with my shirt unbuttoned more often?” Gavin teased.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Nines gave a soft smirk, and Gavin melted against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me


End file.
